Amor Verdadero
by Himeko Akemi
Summary: En esta historia vemos la otra parte de Darién que resulta ser un ex-convicto y Serena al darse cuenta decide permanecer con el apesar de todo


**Antes de empezar deben saber que los personajes de esta historia no son míos si no de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo los uso con fines de entretenimiento.**

Capitulo 1

¨Volver a las andadas, a veces no es tan bueno¨.

En una noche oscura en una banca de la plaza se encontraba una pareja la chica era de una estatura promedio su complexión es delgada y unas largas coletas con su cabello rubio y llevaba por nombre Serena y el joven era de estatura alta y su complexión de un chico fornido y era unos años mayor que Usagui, el llevaba por nombre Darién Chiba. Desde un principio Serena al momento de ver y conocer a Darién quedo locamente enamorada de Darién, aunque a los padres de Serena no estuvieran de acuerdo debido a que Darién estaba involucrado desde pequeño en negocios ilegales por un embrollo por unos compañeros de la escuela, además que desde los 8 años había perdido a sus padres en un accidente automovilístico tuvo que valerse por sí mismo.

Serena: (estaba abrazada de Darién) (lo mira a la cara) Darién, ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

Darién: (reacciona) Eh, nada perdóname Serena pero a veces no sé si soy lo que tú te mereces

Serena: Darién, puede ser (poniendo su mano en la mejilla de Darién) Que mi familia esté en desacuerdo pero aun así yo te sigo amando y no me importa lo que digan los demás yo te amo

Darién: Realmente no sé porque estás conmigo pero ahora que estás conmigo ya que nunca te dejare

Serena: Darién, ¿me amas? (abrazándolo)

Darién: (la besa) Claro que te amo y nose que haría sin ti

Serena: Darién (sonríe) (ríe y se lanza contra él) Eres lo único que me hace feliz

Cuando de repente se estaciona un carro negro enfrente de ellos.

Xx: (con gafas negras) Es hora vámonos, Chiba.

Darién: Que demonios hacen aquí les dije que yo iría allá

Serena: (susurra) Darién (tomándolo del brazo, asustada) ¿son ellos?

Xx2: Malakyte nos mando porque te retrasaste y sabes que no le gusta que lo hagan esperar

Darién: Lose, (voltea con Serena) Serena tengo que irme

Serena: Que Darién no, ¿Qué es lo que ahora quieren de ti?

Darién: Realmente ni yo lo se

Serena: Entonces, ¿Por qué vienen?

Darién: Pues hable ayer con Malakyte por teléfono y pues me quieren pero no se para que

Serena: Darién, no, no vayas (asustada) por favor

Darién: Eso es lo que quisiera pero temo que si no cumplo vendrán muchas consecuencias y si te hacen algo yo nunca me lo perdonaría y es mejor que regreses a tu casa (ya que la plaza esta a una cuadra de la casa de Serena)

Serena: ¿Qué?, pero Darién, no (lo toma del brazo)

Darién: Tengo que, lo siento mucho (la besa) (y se suelta de la mano de Serena, la deja de besar y sube al carro)

Serena: Darién, pero por favor llámame al llegar

Darién: Te lo aseguro, te amo, te veré mañana, adiós (y el auto arranca y se van, Serena llega a su casa)

Con cautela abre la puerta con las llaves ve todo apagado y entra y vuelve a cerrar la puerta sin hacer ruido, va subiendo las escaleras y tropieza por accidente.

Serena: (en voz baja) auh (sobándose la cadera)

Señora Ikuko: (sentada en el sillón prende el foco) ¿Por qué ha esta hora jovencita?

Serena: Ah (ríe) Es que estaba con Yaten y Taiki y no me di cuenta de que hora era

Señora Ikuko: Segura porque ellos vinieron en la tarde

Serena: Debe ser porque también estuve en la casa de Nicholas y luego me los tope

Señora Ikuko: Mentirosa nunca vinieron (grita) ¿Dónde estabas?, no me digas que estabas con Darién.

Serena: Pues si y aun así no lo dejare

Señora Ikuko: ¿estás seguras?, jovencita (enojada)

Serena: Lo juro yo estaré con él, le pese a quien le pese

Señora Ikuko: Pero que dices solamente que tu padre se entere

Serena: Que me va a castigar o golpear no le tengo miedo (sube las escaleras y se va a su cuarto)

Señora Ikuko: No me dejes hablando sola

Serena: Ya lo hice (Al llegar a su habitación cierra la puerta de su habitación y mira el reloj que marca 11:58am) (Y se recuesta en su cama esperando la llamada de Darién) Vamos Darién marca

12:15am

Serena: (dándose vueltas acostada en su cama y pensando para que lo querían de vuelta) Ahora que es lo que quieren de ti

Pasa más tiempo…

2:47am

Cuando suena su celular y ella estaba ya dormida la despierta el tono de su celular ¨Vía Láctea-Zoé¨.

Serena: (contesta) Bueno

Darién: Hola Serena te desperté (escuchando su tono de voz)

Serena: no importa, ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Qué te dijeron?

Darién: Serena (suspira), Me quieren de vuelta

Serena: (asustada y preocupada) ¿Qué?, pero ¿Por qué?, no Darién no lo hagas ellos son

Darién: Se lo que son y sé que hacen lo que sea con tal de que cumplas y eso yo no podría si te lastimaran nunca me lo perdonaría

Serena: Pero Darién porfavor

Darién: Ya lo hice, lo siento

Serena: ¿Qué? (sube la voz) ¿Por qué?, ósea pudimos hallar otras alternativas

Darién: No, Serena, yo no puedo exponerte de esa forma y por la única razón que volví es para protegerte

Serena: (resignada) ¿Cuánto tiempo será?

Darién: No lose aun muy bien, Serena perdóname pero si te pasara algo yo nunca me lo perdonaría, tu eres la única razón para que siga vivo, te amo

Serena: Y yo a ti (sigue llorando) ¿pero porque aceptaste?

Darién: (comienza a rodar lagrimas sobre su rostro) Lose pero tú sabes que (guarda silencio) Serena para lo que pase siempre te amare

Serena: De acuerdo, pero ten cuidado no confíes mucho

Darién: Si (deja de llorar) Pero bueno, ¿Cómo te fue a ti? ¿Te descubrieron?

Serena: Mi madre pero no importa

Darién: Serena, discúlpame por ser yo el culpable de tus castigos y regaños

Serena: Eso no me preocupa, ahora eres tú y ese asunto nose suponía que ya estabas fuera

Darién: Me dijeron que sería la última

Serena: Ya quiero que salgas de eso

Al día siguiente en la mañana 7:30am suena el reloj anunciando que era hora de levantarse para ir a la preparatoria

Serena: (enrollada en las sabanas abre los ojos y apaga la alarma) 5 minutos mas

Señora Ikuko: (grita) Serena párate no seas holgazana, arriba

Serena: Oh ma, (se levanta) (toma sus cosas y se mete a bañar después del baño se viste y se arregla y se va hacia la preparatoria corriendo debido a que iba tarde)

Después de un rato

8:30am

Entrando a la preparatoria en la entrada camina hacia su salón que está en el 3 piso

Nicholas: Serena (grita) Espérame

Serena: (voltea y se espera) Nicholas

Nicholas: (llega y sube las escaleras) ¿Cómo estás?

Serena: Bien y ¿tu?

Nicholas: Bien, pero déjate ver que solo empezaste con Darién y te desapareciste ya ni te vemos

Serena: (ríe) disculpa tratare pero no lo creo

Nicholas: ya lo sé no te deja sola

Serena: (sonríe) si afortunadamente eso es cierto y yo lo amo

Nicholas: Si se ve, pues qué bien por ustedes (llegan al salón y entran)

Serena: Gracias (adentro están Rey, Taiki, Seiya, Mina, Amy y Yaten estaban esperando a Serena y a Nicholas guardando sus lugares) (se sienta)

Oye y ¿Cómo te va con (susurrándole en el oído) Rey?

Nicholas: Ah (suspira) pues todo igual

Serena: Que no han cambiado las cosas

Nicholas: Pero no me atrevo a decirle

Serena: Mmm… (Recargándose en el banco) Bah todo saben que son el uno para el otro

Nicholas: (ríe) Gracias pero realmente hoy pien…

Profesora: (lo interrumpe) señor Nicholas no se debido a que pero si realmente no quiere estar en mi clase no entre pero no me interrumpa

Nicholas: Ah, lo siento profesora (guardando silencio)

En la salida 12:45pm

Serena: Ah estoy cansada (cargando su mochila)

Nicholas: Y ¿Cómo vas con Darién?

Serena: Bueno pues bien pero todavía no lo acepta mi familia

Nicholas: Pero por lo que veo no te importa

Serena: Me inquieta él y más por lo de ayer

Nicholas: ¿Qué paso ayer, Serena?

Serena: Pero quisiera hablar contigo en un lugar más privado

Nicholas: Pues vamos a la plaza

Después en la plaza Serena le conto todo a Nicholas

Nicholas: Y Serena entonces Darién está metido otra vez

Serena: Tristemente así es

Nicholas: Eso es muy peligroso

Serena: Lose pero tiene que cumplir

Nicholas: Si entiendo, pero eso está mal

Serena: Lose y si le pasara algo

Nicholas: Pues ojala que no

Un carro muy bonito se para enfrente y pita enseguida baja la ventana del auto y es Darién.

Darién: Serena, (sonriéndole a su querida con una mirada tan tierna)

Nicholas: Ya vino, y ¡Que carro trae!

Serena: Bueno Nicholas me voy

Nicholas: De acuerdo

Darién: (baja del auto y le abre la puerta del carro del asiento del copiloto Serena sube) Que suba mi princesa a su carrusel

Serena: Ah gracias (enseguida Darién sube al auto y se van)

Nicholas: (sentado en un columpio) Ay dios cuídalos muchos ellos son buenos

Taiki: Nicholas ¡aquí estas!

Seiya: Y ¿Qué haces aquí solo?

Rey: ¿Estabas con Serena, verdad?

Nicholas: Si, pero ya vámonos

Mientras tanto…

Darién: Y ¿Dónde quieres ir, ahora?

Serena: No lose a ¿Dónde podemos ir?

Darién: (el semáforo esta en rojo y se detiene y en eso mira a los ojos a Serena y toma la mano) a ¿Dónde quieras?

Serena: Yo solo quiero estar contigo

Darién: (le sonríe) Te amo

Serena: Y yo a ti (se besan)

Después de todo un día de diversión, una semana después era de noche y Serena esperaba a Darién en una plaza que por la hora (11:18pm) se encontraba desierta

Serena: (voltea ver a todos lados esperando a Darién) ¿Dónde estás, Darién?

(Pasa un carro con cuatro hombres en él y al pasar enfrente de ella va lento)

Xx: Hola bombón (dirigiéndose a Serena)

Xx2: Tan guapa y tan sola

Xx3: (baja del auto) Si quieres un aventón nosotros te lo damos

Serena: (se aleja cautelosamente) No gracias solo estoy esperando a alguien

Xx: (la mira de pies a cabeza y Serena se da cuenta) Y sobre todo con ese cuerpo

Serena: No gracias, no falta en llegar

Xx3: (Se acerca a ella y ella se aleja) Vamos nena porque no quieres al final a todas le sale gustando

Serena: No gracias y con permiso

Xx: (también baja del auto) Que ya tan rápido te vas

Serena: (los ignora y sigue caminando) –Darién te necesito-

Xx2: (la agarra del brazo y la apoya en una camioneta dejándola acorralada entre los 3 hombres) A ¿Dónde guapa?

Serena: Porfavor déjenme ir

Xx: Eso creo que no se podrá ¿Tu qué crees?

Xx3: No lo siento pero anímate te va a gustar

Serena: (Le da un puñetazo al tipo Xx2) (Sale corriendo) Auxilio (grita)

Xx: Ven aquí estúpida (va tras de ella)

Serena: (se resbala y cae al suelo)

Xx: (la voltea y esta sobre de ella) A ¿Dónde ibas?

Xx4: (Llega a velocidad muy alta y da un frenazo que hace mucho escándalo que hacen que todos volteen) (baja del auto y ve a Serena)

Xx3: ¨Chiba¨ (susurra)

Xx4: (va con el tipo Xx lo avienta y le da un puñetazo) Serena ¿Estás bien?

Serena: (abre los ojos y ve a Darién) Darién (lo abraza)

Darién: ¿Qué demonios haces Jedyte? (es el tipo Xx)

Jedyte: (tenia la mano donde recibió el golpe) ¡Me golpeaste!

Darién: (pone de tras de ella a Serena) Y tu Zafiro y Diamante (Zafiro es el tipo Xx3 y Diamante el tipo Xx2)

Zafiro: Perdónanos no sabíamos que era ella…

Darién: A ella no la vuelvan a tocar imbéciles (encabronado)

Jedyte: Si se entera Malakyte

Darién: Malakyte bien lo sabe ese fue el trato que hicimos

Diamante: Bueno ¨Chiba¨ perdónanos ya nos vamos

Zafiro: No volverá a pasar, discúlpanos ya no vamos

Darién: Mejor ya váyanse

Zafiro: Si vámonos Jedyte

Jedyte: Eso no se quedara así ¨Chiba¨

Diamante: (Ayuda a levantarse a Jedyte y suben al auto y se van)

Darién: Estas bien (voltea con ella)

Serena: (asustada empieza a llorar y va a sus brazos) ¡Darién tenía miedo!

No sé qué hubiera pasado si no hubieras llegado

Darién: Perdóname amor pero te hicieron nada (abrazándola)

Serena: No, pero tengo miedo ¿Por qué tardaste?

Darién: Es que el auto no quería prender y pues batalle pero perdóname, créeme que ya no volverán a molestarse

Serena: Eran ellos y tenía miedo (llorando)

Darién: Ya cálmate amor

Serena: Pero te amenazo ese tipo

Darién: ¿Quién Jedyte? de él no te preocupes tengo más poder que el

Serena: Pero…

Darién: Ya amor cálmate (la sienta en una banca) Discúlpame

Serena: Ay Darién (llorando)

Después de un rato...

Darién: (ríe) No, puede ser (ríe) En serio

Serena: No te rías de el

Darién: (ríe) Perdona si no es que a ese tipo le pasa de todo

Serena: Pues si pero no seas malo

Darién: Es como si a Veril le pasara

Serena: Bueno ahí cambian las cosas (ríe)

Darién: (ríe y luego la ve a los ojos) Me encanta cuando ríes

Serena: A mí me encanta el tiempo cuando estas a mi lado

Darién: ¡Te amo!

Serena: ¡Y yo a ti!

Darién: Entonces ¿Estás bien?

Serena: Si pero ahora ya no nos veremos aquí

Darién: Entonces ¿Qué piensas?

Serena: Pues en la casa de Rey voy con las chicas un rato y luego tú vas por mí

Darién: Crees que le parezca bien a Rey

Serena: Pues no lose mañana les preguntare

Darién: ¡Mi vida!, perdóname por lo de hoy

Serena: Me asuste mucho, pero lo bueno es que llegaste

Darién: Por fortuna,¡así es!

Suena el celular de Darién ¨Mi muñeca está llorando-Panda¨.

Serena: ¿Te llaman a esta hora? (sorprendida)

Darién: Si, y no tengo idea de quien pueda ser (contesta) Bueno

Xx: ¨Chiba¨ Soy yo Setsuna

Darién: (Se levanta y se aleja de donde se encuentra sentada Serena) ¿Qué pasa, Setsuna?

Setsuna: Malakyte quiere que vengas

Darién: ¿Qué?, pero para que

Setsuna: Pues es que Jedyte le comento que hubo una riña y que le golpeaste por lo de Serena

Darién: ¡Maldición! (enojado)

Setsuna: Pues ya te imaginaras

Darién: Ósea que, por eso quiere que vaya

Setsuna: Si me dijo que te hablara para conversar

Darién: Ok, no tardo en llegar

Setsuna: De acuerdo, acá te veo (termina la llamada)

Darién: (va con Serena y guarda su celular) Ya vine

Serena: ¿Quién era? Darién (se levanta y lo abraza)

Darién: Era Setsuna que Malakyte me quiere allá en este momento

Serena: ¿Qué?, ahorita

Darién: Si, porque este Jedyte le conto todo, y que le di un golpe en la cara

Serena: (Asustada) ¿Qué?, ¿Y piensas ir?

Darién: Es una obligación

Serena: Pero…

Darién: (La interrumpe) No te preocupes no me pasara nada, ven te dejare en tu casa

Serena: Bueno, pero ten mucho cuidado

Darién: Siempre, vamos

Llega afuera de la casa de Serena

Darién: Bueno ya me voy (cerrando la puerta de la cual bajo Serena)

Serena: Darién, espera (tomándolo del brazo)

Darién: ¿Qué pasa?, Serena

Serena: Ten mucho cuidado (preocupada)

Darién: (la mira a los ojos y la abraza) No me pasara nada aun así te llamare cuando vaya a mi casa

Serena: De acuerdo ¿Me lo prometes?

Darién: Si, te lo prometo ahora tengo que irme (la besa)

Serena: (lo besa) (termina el beso y Darién la deja de abrazar, sube al auto y se va)

Serena entra a su casa cautelosamente sin omitir algún ruido, después cierra la puerta, tratando de ver ya que todas las luces están apagadas, sin embargo no contaba con que su madre de nuevo estaba sentada en el sofá de la sala y sube las escaleras, llegando a su habitación entra y se encierra en el, después de eso se acuesta en la cama

Serena: Ah, hoy no me descubrieron, ¡Que alivio!

Señora Ikuko: (Se va a su habitación) Ay esa niña, cuando aprenderá

**Nota**: Que les pareció? A mi me gusto! Debo decir que es la primera vez que publico una historia (si publicare una larga) pero no importa, dejen sus Reviews! XD


End file.
